


Queen Bee Is A Lesbian And She'll Fight You.

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/F, F/M, Julerose - Freeform, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Max Kanté, Pride, alnino - Freeform, chlobrina - Freeform, lukadrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Pride in Paris. Queen Bee comes out to her class, throws a party, rents a float, and has a gay day.





	Queen Bee Is A Lesbian And She'll Fight You.

Pride was possibly the best thing the inhabitants of Paris knew. Parades, confetti, balloons, the streets full of happy people flying flags of all different colors. People lined the sidewalks, spent months building floats and planning outfits, covered their faces in paint and let themselves be free on the day of the Pride parade.

Miss Bustier’s class was no exception.

Everyone was excited, joined together in the lobby of Mayor Bourgeois’ hotel. Chloé had invited them all, too excited by her newly found sexuality to be off putting today. She’s surprised them all last week when she stood up and shouted out that she was a lesbian, and would gladly fight anyone who tried to say she was wrong.

Of course, nobody had. Half the class had some sort of pride flag hanging in their room, and gladly welcomed Chloé to the community. Needless to say, it improved her attitude a little bit.

Chloé had surprised them all again when she descended the stairs, a multi-shade pink flag hanging from her shoulders like a cape, and trailing behind her elegantly. Her hair was down, and she looked genuinely happy. It helped having Sabrina at her side, her own rainbow one tied around herself with a pansexual scarf.

Nino gave them both a thumbs up from the couch, his face being painted with small pink, yellow, and blue dots by Alya. His shirt proclaimed that he loved hearts, not parts, and his smile was brighter than any other day. He’d even replaced his normal hat with a pride themed one to match his shirt and face.

Alya herself wore a bisexual flag shirt, and had a scarf with ‘ladybug-sexual’ written around it in small prints.

Marinette and Adrien stood next to them, Adrien’s scarf matching Alya’s, intentionally, and his shirt a mix of white, black, purple, and greys. His face matched Nino’s with the colors proudly smearing across his cheeks in lines rather than dots.

Marinette chose to match Alya with a bisexual shirt, but had added paw prints across her nose in the same colors. The reference to Chat Noir and Rena Rouge with the paws wasn’t lost on Adrien or Alya, but neither mentioned it in embarrassment.

Juleka and Rose both were posing for pictures together, Rose with a large pink, purple, and blue flag in her hands, and Juleka with rainbow paint down her arms and around her neck in splatters. Their hands were squished together, smearing paint, but neither seemed to care.

Alix took the pictures, her usual helmet and rollerblades replaced with rainbow ones despite only being an ally. She was too happy to support her friends, especially Nathaniel and his new boyfriend, Marc, who proudly wore matching rainbow flags. Nathaniel had a black, white, gray, and purple shirt, and was so wrapped up in Marc, Alix snapped a few pictures on them as well.

Ivan and Mylène were talking with Max, laughing about the fun that was sure to come. Ivan wore a shirt proclaiming him as a proud ally boyfriend of a trans woman, meaning Mylène, and Mylène herself proudly wore a dress made of the trans pride colors. Her face was bright, and covered in painted stars to match the dress. Max wore their flag proudly as a cape, along with their robot companion carrying a little matching flag beside them.

Luka showed up after a half hour of everyone mingling, and was immediately pulled back towards Marinette and Adrien, the two both excited to see him. He smiled gently, happy Gabriel let Adrien come, and pulled his scarf out of his jacket pocket, draping it around his shoulders. The pink, blue, and green stood out on him, and both Adrien and Marinette looked completely absorbed by his presence.

Kim finally appeared from his bathroom break, dressed in a rainbow tracksuit nobody had expected. Of course, everyone loved it and Kim flourished under the attention. He was an ally, but, like Alix, was so very proud of everyone around him he had to go all out.

Lila, surprisingly, sashayed into the lobby ten minutes after Luka with her entire body covered in pinks, blues, and whites. Her make-up, nails, and jewelry was all themed after the flag hanging around her waist. Even her shoelaces were colored after it. She wore a confident face, but everyone noticed the way she tensed when eyes went to her, and relaxed when everyone merely accepted it and treated her the same way.

Marinette even walked over, and offered to take a picture for her. She didn’t want to fight today, so Lila kept her comments to herself and let Marinette snap a photo.

“Okay, it’s time to get moving everyone!” Alya called, putting away the paint she had used. Everyone brightened, if it was even possible, and began moving towards the doors. Outside, crowds raged and confetti rained.

Mylène and Ivan went first, heading out to hop onto the private float the Bourgeois family had reserved. Max and Kim were next, followed by Luka, his hands gripping both Adrien and Marinette’s with a fiercely loving pride. Chloé ushered the rest of them out, couples holding tightly to each other, and looped her arm around Sabrina, taking a deep breath before they went to join the parade.

Alix skated around the float as they moved, throwing beads and candy from her bag. Kim ran with her, dancing to the music playing around them.

The class yelled, and cheered, and laughed as the crowds screamed back, the colors and the warmth of it all overwhelming.

Chloé hadn’t planned this when she came out last week, but she was so, so happy to be surrounded by people who wanted to share the love as she did. Even if she didn’t necessarily act like it, she did value people’s opinions, and her pride was always a vulnerable spot for her.

Of course, she hadn’t invited Lila. It was mean, and yeah Chloé kind of felt bad, but she hadn’t. Seeing Lila strut up into her father’s hotel like that, wearing her pride and trying so hard not to look like she was scared, Chloé felt an overwhelming sense of wanting. She wanted to go back and invite Lila correctly. She wanted to make sure Lila knew they may not agree with her lies, but they would always support her identity.

Looking at Lila sitting at the edge of the float, Chloé moved towards her, whispering to Sabrina that she would be back in a moment. She pulled Lila to her feet, wrapped her arms around her briefly as she could, and handed her a tiny little rainbow flag. Lila looked shocked, then confused, and then, fond. She gave the little flag a wave, and smiled gratefully.

Sabrina welcomed her girlfriend back to the top of the float, and grinned at her, proud of the way she’d handled Lila’s appearance, and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Alya took pictures, cheering and dancing to the music. Nino moved with her, joined by Nathaniel and Marc, who looked shy, but too happy not to enjoy themselves.

Max let their robot fly around above the crowd, flag waving in the wind, and tossed candy towards the people, Ivan and Mylène doing the same on the other side. Juleka and Rose jumped around, swinging each other in some kind of dance on they knew, and Luka cheered his sister on before being pulled around by his partners, who wanted to enjoy their day together.

Chloé watched them, basking in the glow of everyone’s happiness. It’d taken years to accept herself and now, looking from her girlfriend, to her friends, and to the crowds, she didn’t regret any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love them.
> 
> Chloé - Lesbian  
> Sabrina - Pan
> 
> Nino - Pan  
> Alya - Bi
> 
> Adrien - Pan/Demi-sexual  
> Marinette - Bi  
> Luka - Polysexual
> 
> Juleka - Gay  
> Rose - Bi
> 
> Alix - Straight
> 
> Nathaniel - Graysexual  
> Marc - Gay
> 
> Ivan - Straight  
> Mylène - Trans
> 
> Max - Non Binary
> 
> Kim - Straight
> 
> Lila - Trans


End file.
